Brake the Cycle/Trivia
Trivia *Despite the episode having "brake" in the title, the brakes only appear in the scene where they are necessary to the plot. *This episode was confirmed by the HTF crew on Facebook. Its name was later revealed by a teaser. *This is Toothy's first solo starring role since Eye Candy. *Toothy is responsible for every death in this episode. **Additionally, if one considers the bird a character, it can also be held responsible. *Like with Royal Flush, Mondo Media posted a behind-the-scenes teaser video for this episode on happytreefriends.com, but unlike the previous episode, a Sneak Peak was not posted of this one. *This is the second time that Mime and Cro-Marmot are the only characters with appearance roles in an episode (not counting Truffles). The first episode where this happened was In a Jam. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is Toothy's first actual starring role since Keepin' it Reel but his short starring role was in The TV Season Finale AKA Double Whammy. *This is one of the few episodes to have a characters corpse resemble an apple. The other times are with Disco Bear in Hello Dolly, Nutty in Party Animal, and Cuddles in A Hole Lotta Love. *The moral of this episode is the longest one so far. **On the contrary, the shortest ones are Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Meat Me for Lunch and Off the Hook. *This is one of three times where a character has a death/injury involving their crotch. The others are Nutty in his Smoochie and Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Lumpy is set on fire. *Lumpy's scream when he is set aflame is the same scream as the one he makes in Take a Hike when he is chased by The Grizzly Bear. *This is Toothy's most torturous death since Eye Candy. Coincidentally, birds were involved and were responsible for the death(s) in both cases (in the previous case, The Woodpecker). *This is one of six instances where a character cries during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy in Eye Candy, Lumpy in The Chokes on You, Petunia in Read 'em and Weep, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Sniffles in Tongue in Cheek. *This is the only Internet Season 3 episode to have just one featuring character. *Toothy is responsible for Lumpy's death and, likewise, Lumpy is responsible for Toothy's death. *Since Lumpy spilled the gasoline, he is indirectly responsible for his own death. *Despite Handy not appearing in this episode, the Blurb version mentions him twice. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Mime's death. Cultural References *Lumpy's suit's design in this episode may have been based on the late Evel Knievel's. *Lumpy's skeleton being on fire while he is riding his bike might be a reference to the famous "Ghost Rider". **This is mentioned in the Blurb, saying "Get ready to be sued by Marvel," which references the fact that Ghost Rider is property of Marvel. Superlatives * Mime's death is similar to Giggles' death in the comic strip Drop Me A Line, Elephant Balloon Vendor's death in Mole in the City and Cuddles' death in A Hole Lotta Love. **Ironically, Mime was sliced right after he sliced an apple, and in the same manner. Production Notes *According to the storyboard, Russell was originally going to be featured in this episode, but he was later replaced by Lumpy. *David Winn's voice is sampled for Lumpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia